Les entrailles du souvenir
by Vengeresse
Summary: « Granger, ne fais pas l’enfant, je t’en prie. Laisse moi entrer, sinon je n’aurai comme autre chose que d’utiliser…la force.» « Et ça, j’ai eu la preuve que tu en étais capable… » MAJ 14 juin 2007
1. Prologue : La Détention des Amants

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Remettez vos machoires en place, et vos yeux dans leurs orbites, je suis, pour la centième fois, de retour sur Fan Fiction . Net ! _

_Et depuis quelques jours, d'ailleurs ! Mais le site déconnait, et j'ai tenté de poster ceci en vain, je m'étais même résolue à me faire un nouvel account, croyant que c'était mon profil qui ne fonctionnait plus après tant d'absence..._

_Mais aujourd'hui, ça fonctionne, je suis heureuse, les oiseaux chantent, pit pit pit , malgré la #$?$& de neige qui a encore tombé un 16 AVRIL, MERDE! _

_M'enfin... : ) C'est avec une grande joie que je vous présente en grande pompe ma nouvelle fic ! Tadaaaaaaa ! _

_Elle se nomme...Toudidou..._

_**LES ENTRAILLES DU SOUVENIR !** _

_Bon. Je vous avais dis que je ferai une fic plus près de la réalité, une Draco/Hermione ( on peut sortir la fille de mais on ne sort jamais de la fille ! )_

_Et bien, la voici ! C'est une fic qui sera noire, assez violente, je ne le crains. Fini, les poèmes à l'eau de rose, les Hermione en taille basse et au nombril percé, les Draco-Tom-Felton ! _

_J'avais envie d'une fic qui respecte les caractères respectifs des personnages, en tenant compte des évènements antérieurs et ceux à venir._

_Alors voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez, ce chapitre-ci est court, mais j'en ai déjà plusieurs d'écrit, alors.. : )_

_Pour ce qui_ _est de mes autres fics, je pense surtout à_ **Ron et Hermione vont au zoo** _je suis en ce moment même dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres, et, j'ose l'écrire publiquement, l'update ne devrait pas tarder ! _

_Vous m'excuserez pour les longs délais, Harry Potter et moi vivont une relation amour/haine : parfois nous sommes en bons termes, parfois je dois m'éloigner un peu,pour mieux revenir par la suite : ) _

_Alors, j'ai fini de blablater ! _

_Je voudrai dédier non pas cette fic mais plutôt mon retour à l'écriture de fic à une personne très spéciale à mes yeux, ma bêta-lectrice des temps modernes, mais avant tout, une amie, une confidente, une grande soeur, bref... À ma _**Saboo**_. Merci de me pousser encore et toujours à écrire. Merci,merci,merci._

**Enjoy it ! ; ) **

_

* * *

_

**Les entrailles du souvenir.**

**_Prologue : La détention des amants._**

« Je n'ai rien oublié… »

Il soupira.

« Tu ne peux_ pas_ te souvenir de _tout_, Granger. »

Elle ricana.

« Tu veux parier ? »

« De tout ? Tu te souviens de chaque détail, de chaque mot ? »

Elle sourit, imperturbable.

« Draco, j'ai tatoué notre histoire sur ma peau, pour ne rien omettre de ce que nous étions. Pour ne pas croire que tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort. »

Il plissa les yeux, contrarié.

« Je n'ai jamais été qu'un mangemort, Hermione. À toi de voir si j'étais sale ou non. »

« Tu ne tenais pas un tel discours, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Sombre idiote. Tu n'as donc rien compris à mon jeu ! »

Elle se leva, furieuse.

« Ton jeu ? Tu as une bien drôle façon de jouer, Malfoy ! Tu étais plutôt crédible, dans ton rôle d'amoureux transi… »

« Tu l'as dis, mon rôle… »

Elle s'approcha de lui, n'ayant que faire de sa baguette qu'il pointait dangereusement vers son visage. Elle s'approcha assez pour qu'il puisse voir les flammes de colère graviter autour de ses pupilles.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure que tu ne m'as jamais aimé… »

Il ouvrit la bouche, déterminé à clore cette discussion d'une façon dont lui seul le pouvait.

« Granger, je te jure que jamais je… »

Il s'interrompit, troublé.

« Granger, je… »

Elle ricana de nouveau, en s'éloignant.

« Il faut croire que tu m'aimais plus que tu ne le crois, Draco ! »

Il la rattrapa par le bras et y enfonça d'un geste autoritaire ses doigts. Elle poussa un petit cri.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu en es certaine ? Qui te dit que je ne serai pas capable de tuer, là, maintenant, SUR LE CHAMP ? »

Derrière la grimace de douleur qu'elle abordait, un sourire éclôt.

« Tu en serai capable. »

Il eut un rictus.

« Alors, pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Je sais que tu ne le ferai pas. Tu devrais te tuer ensuite, parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi. »

« Tu mériterais que je te tue, simplement pour avoir prononcer ces paroles. »

« Alors fais-le, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Sale mangemort… »

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle, et il prononça à voix basse un sort incompréhensible. Instantanément, Hermione fut enchaînée à lui.

« Alors là, bravo ! Très brillant ! Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Il s'assit par terre, la forçant à le faire à son tour.

« Maintenant, je compte mettre _certaines _choses au clair avec toi. »

Elle le toisa du regard, méfiante.

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre…notre _histoire_. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Il n'y a rien à ajouter, Draco. Nous avons fais l'erreur de nous aimer. Point final. »

Il sembla ignorer la remarque de cette dernière. Son attitude changea du tout au tout.

« Avant de te tuer, j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Elle soupira pour une énième fois.

« Et j'imagine que je ne suis pas en position de négocier ? »

« Tu as tout compris Granger. Alors, si tu me racontais _ta_ version de nos_ débuts_… »

* * *

_Ah,lala ! Déjà fini, je sais ! _

_Mais ce n'était qu'un prologue ! _

_Je serai sans doute en mesure de poster le premier chapitre demain, ou après-demain ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, que j'ai bien su piquer votre curiosité avec ce petit début, et j'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas oublié à quel point je suis friande de cette invention géniale que j'ai nommé...les reviews! ; )_

_Allez, je veux pouvoir écrire des réponses aux reviews plus longues que mes chapitres ! Comme dans le bon vieux temps de "Ce qu'il restera de nous " ! Hi hi hi : )_

_Bon, il est temps pour moi de cesser d'écrire, et d'attendre votre verdict. _

_Si vous êtes sévères, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rancune, depuis le temps où je vous promets des updates et des nouveautés... : (_

_Mais pas trop quand même, hein : D _

_Bon, bonne fin de journée/soirée/nuit : )_

_Je vous aimeuh ! _

_Vengeresse_

_xxxxxxxxx_


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Arrivée du Dragon

_Quoi ?_

_Déjà un update ?_

_Est-ce que ça va, Vengeresse ?_

_Meuh oui, je vais très bien : D _

_Je suis juste passablement excitée avec cette fic ! Elle m'inspire beaucoup, beaucoup,beaucoup. Mais les chapitres sont très courts, pour l'instant. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus long, parce que ce sera le point de vue de Draco, et j'ai nécessairement plus de choses à dire sur Draco !_

_En effet, ne vous imaginez pas qu'il est simple de justifier leur amour, héhé ! Surtout pour notre serpentard préféré !_

_Alors voilà, merci pour vos reviews, elles font toujours chaud au coeur , et elles m'encouragent à persévérer. Ce n'est pas une fic ordinaire que j'écris, alors je ne m'attends plus à recevoir des tonnes de reviews, mais parfois, vaut mieux la qualité sur la quantité. Merci encore._

_Alors je me tais, et je vous laisse lire en paix ces débuts quelque peu houleux de sixième année, selon Hermione..._

**Enjoy it ! ; )**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée du dragon**

« Nous aurions du partir avec lui, Ron. »

La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, qu'elle entortillait autour de son doigt. Le rouquin face à elle acquiesça sans répondre. Il y avait bientôt une heure que le train avait démarré, bientôt une heure qu'Hermione gémissait…

Et bientôt une heure que les nerfs du jeune homme menaçait de céder.

« Nous aurions du l'accompagner, imagine s'il lui arrive quelque chose et que nous… »

« TAIS-TOI, HERMIONE ! »

Il explosa, en balayant de sa main la table entre eux. Il l'agrippa par le collet de sa chemise et se pencha vers elle, une lueur démente dans les yeux.

« Nous ne sommes pas avec lui. Nous sommes ici, dans ce train. Nous allons à Poudlard, en ne sachant pas si Poudlard existe encore ou non. Nous n'en savons RIEN. Nous ne savons même pas si Harry est vivant ou non, mais nous savons une chose, Hermione. Nous n'avons qu'une seule certitude. »

« Ah oui, laquelle? » couina-t-elle, étouffée sous la poigne de Ron.

« Nous savons que ce n'est pas en nous apitoyant sur notre sort que nous vaincrons Tu-Sais…que nous vaincrons Voldemort. »

Elle sursauta. En cinq ans, c'était la première fois que son ami prononçait le nom du terrible sorcier sans se mettre à trembler.

« Tu…Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Mais je suis…vraiment inquiète pour Harry. Il doit se sentir si seul. Nous, nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre pour nous rassurer, pour nous protéger. Mais Harry…Il…Oh, Ron! »

Hermione éclata en sanglot en se couvrant la figure des mains. Ron la relâcha et maladroitement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, puis il arriva à s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre son corps, contre ce corps dont elle rêvait chaque nuit depuis de longues années.

« Non, ne t'excuses pas. C'est moi qui a tort. Je t'ai brutalisé, je…je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter. »

Elle ne dit rien, se laissant bercer par la voix de son ami.

« Et peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, nous serons fort, et nous nous battrons nous aussi. »

Une voix moqueuse s'éleva de la porte de leur cabine.

« Si c'est pas beau, ça. Émouvant, même. Le balafré et la sang-de-bourbe se consolent de la perte du petit Potter. »

Ron se leva, le poing dans les airs.

« Harry n'est pas mort, Malfoy. Et il te tuera de ses mains avant de crever, tu peux me croire sur parole! »

« Oh, j'ai _peur_ ! Ça suffit, Weasley. J'étais venu chercher Granger, le professeur Flitwitch veut la voir. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

« Pour notre nomination de préfet en chef, pauvre goule. Allez, suis-moi. Vous retrouverez bien vite les bras de votre preux chevalier, n'ayez crainte, gente dame! »

À contrecœur, Ron s'effaça pour laisser Hermione sortir de la cabine, en ruminant des idées noires. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Draco se remit à taquiner la sorcière.

« Après les cicatrices, c'est les tâches de rousseur qui te branchent, Granger ? »

Elle stoppa son pas et se retourna vers lui brusquement.

« Ça me _branche_ certainement plus que les marques des ténèbres, Malfoy. »

Il lui sourit.

« Évidemment. »

Il l'accota contre le mur ; il se faisait provocant, mais aussi séducteur.

« Si tu veux tout savoir… »

Sa voix bascula en murmures, et il se rapprocha davantage d'elle.

« On chuchote parmi les mangemorts qu'avant de t'achever, celui qui en aura la chance devra t'enfoncer bien profondément sa _baguette_, histoire de te montrer quel côté des forces tu aurais du choisir. Tu sais, avec un talent magique si…_naturel_, tu dois bien savoir faire _autre chose_ aussi d'une excellente manière… »

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, de surprise. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et lui balança son autre poing à la figure en hurlant.

« TU N'ES QU'UN ENFOIRÉ, MALFOY ! »

* * *

_Aie aie aie, un tout petit mini chapitre, hein ! _

_Ne désespérez pas, les prochains seront plus longs, l'intrigue s'installera, et le angst sera justifié : P_

_En attendant, bonne nuit, ou bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas qu'une review c'est bien, mais deux, c'est mieux ! ; )_

_Gros bisous,_

_Vengeresse_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapitre 1 : La Fougue de la Lionne

_Et voilà, après près d'une semaine, le deuxième chapitre de cette fic...qui en fait, se trouve à être le premier...mais pas tout à fait..._

_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez bien la courte explication psychologique que j'ai donné pour introduire le HG/DM. _

_Mais ce n'est qu'un début..._

_Enjoy it ! ; )_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 1 : La fougue de la lionne**

Draco était assoupi.

Il rêvait, et paraissait être enchanté de son rêve. Sa bouche s'étirait en un mince sourire, un sourire vrai, sincère, dénudé de toutes traces de méchanceté ou d'ironie ; un sourire comme il n'abordait que dans ses rêves.

Il la voyait. Et derrière ses paupières closes, il avait le loisir de la voir de plus près, du _plus_ près qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Et plus c'était près, plus c'était beau.

Il distinguait parfaitement ce petit grain de beauté près de sa lèvre supérieure. Son regard enrobait celle-ci, et sa jumelle du bas. Rien de bien différent d'avec la vraie vie.

Mis à part le fait qu'il pouvait la toucher, l'embrasser, et sentir son odeur, sentir son corps épouser parfaitement la forme du sien, comme s'ils étaient faits pour se compléter…

Il pouvait lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots dont il s'était toujours refusé l'emploi, tant cela lui semblait incongru. _Mon amour, je ne vis que pour toi…_

Et ce qui était vraiment, totalement, et absolument fabuleux, c'est qu'elle lui répondait ! _Si tu savais tout ce que je serai prête à faire pour toi…_

Pourtant…Il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait que c'était Pansy, et non pas la jeune femme de ses rêves, qui dormait à ses côtés. Il savait aussi que leur amour n'existait pas, et que même le plus réaliste des songes n'arriverait à lui faire croire qu'il était envisageable que cela existe.

Il savait par contre que même s'il en avait reçu l'ordre, il n'arriverait jamais à la tuer.

Du moins, pas de sang froid.

Il se réveillait doucement, savourant le silence qui l'apaisait. C'était la première fois depuis le combat où il avait été initié comme mangemort qu'il arrivait à trouver le sommeil, un vrai sommeil réparateur.

Un sommeil où la mort ne flottait pas dans un coin de sa tête, un sommeil où les cris de ses victimes ne le gardaient pas à moitié éveillé…

« Draco, tu peux dormir encore un peu, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés ! »

Pansy s'extirpait difficilement de son propre sommeil, sa voix pâteuse en témoignait. Elle glissa sa main sous le gilet du serpentard, qui se raidit un peu.

« Lâche-moi, Pansy. Je dois me changer, j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Flitwitch pour me faire assermenter comme préfet en chef. »

La jeune fille soupira, et retira sa main de l'abdomen du jeune homme.

« C'est dommage, j'avais envie de jouer ! »

Elle roula sur elle-même et lui adressa un sourire qui, selon ses estimations, se voulait coquin. Il frissonna.

« Hé hé…Pansy. J'ai toujours des griffures de la dernière fois, laisse-moi le temps de cicatriser. »

Légèrement indisposé par sa présence, il changea tout de même de tenue, sous ses yeux inquisiteurs qui dévoraient chaque parcelle de sa peau qui leur était exposé.

« Très bien, alors, tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis, Pansy. »

Il ouvrit la porte dans l'espoir qu'elle sorte, mais elle se blottit encore plus dans la banquette où ils avaient dormi.

« Non, je vais t'attendre. Peut-être que tu auras envie d'un autre jeu à ton retour. »

Elle lécha son doigt, ce qui laissait deviné sans trop de difficulté à quel jeu elle souhaitait se livrer avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Habituellement, ce genre de propositions le tentaient toujours, mais pas maintenant. Pas après avoir embrassé Hermione Granger en rêve. Pas avant d'aller la chercher dans sa propre cabine pour pouvoir l'admirer ensuite durant, il l'espérait, l'heure que durerait l'assermentation.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Pansy qui approchait dangereusement de lui. Résigné, il l'embrassa rapidement et claqua la porte.

Enfin débarrassé !

Il repéra rapidement la cabine de la jeune gryffondor. Il se recomposa un air bestial et méchant et ouvrit la porte…un peu plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione était là, rayonnante, malgré les larmes qui bariolaient son visage. Ron la consolait, il lui flattait les cheveux en tentant de l'apaiser. Il surprit un bout de leur conversation, ils devaient sans doute parler de Potter.

« Et peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, nous serons fort, et nous nous battrons nous aussi. »

Draco eut un haut le cœur. Les paroles réconfortantes du rouquin sonnaient terriblement faux, bien qu'elles eurent l'air de faire plaisir à Hermione. Il avait toujours soupçonné ces deux là d'entretenir une relation, et ce à son grand désarroi. Avant d'être témoin de leur ébat, il s'interposa entre eux.

« Si c'est pas beau, ça. Émouvant, même. Le balafré et la sang-de-bourbe se consolent de la perte du petit Potter. »

En voyant le regard désespéré que lui adressa Hermione, il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Pire, il se détesta de lui faire subir ça.

Le processus d'acceptation avait été long, et tortueux. Dès la première année, il l'avait immédiatement remarqué. Non, ce n'était pas sa grande beauté qui l'avait séduit, mais plutôt sa grande intelligence. Elle savait _tout_, elle en savait bien plus que lui, et avant de _savoir_ qu'elle était de descendance moldue, il s'était imaginé, du haut de ses onze ans, qu'ils pourraient…peut-être…

Après tout, Draco n'avait jamais été un petit garçon comme tous les autres!

Sa première désillusion eut lieu quand il dut se rendre à l'évidence : les Granger n'étaient pas une famille estimée et ancestrale des sorciers britanniques, puisque cette famille n'était tout simplement pas de souche magique.

Que de rêves brisés !

Il décida donc de combattre l'a…l'am…le _sentiment_ _qu'il ressentait_ pour la jeune fille en utilisant le meilleur moyen, et peut-être même bien le seul qu'il connaissait : la mesquinerie.

Malheureusement, elle contrait ses attaques et ripostait avec véhémence : rien pour arranger les choses. Au contraire, cela le poussait à en vouloir toujours plus, il _adorait _leurs joutes verbales.

La première fois qu'elle le frappa, en troisième année, fut pour lui un moment inoubliable. Elle avait enfin consenti à le toucher. Si son père avait su ce à quoi son fils unique songeait, cet été là, quand il avait les yeux dans le vague, fixant des maisons moldues lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans Londres…

Il conservait tout de même une haine sans nom pour Weasley et Potter, il en allait sans dire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ai…aim…_ressentait quelque chose _pour leur meilleure amie qu'il allait commencé à être…sympathique…ou, PIRE, agréable avec eux.

Et cela l'arrangeait bien, de savoir que leur amour était condamné avant même de voir le jour. Il pouvait insulter ses meilleurs ennemis sans culpabilité envers Hermione, puisqu'elle n'était en rien au courant du petit _problème_ de Malfoy.

Car c'était bien un problème, et avec les années, un problème de _taille_.

Il avait bien failli se trahir au bal de quatrième année, quand elle était descendue dans le grand escalier, au bras de ce taré de Krum. Si c'était la première fois que bien des garçons réalisait qu'Hermione était jolie, ce n'était pas son cas ; elle irradiait d'une telle beauté ce soir là qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui en faire part.

Et apparemment, Weasley aussi avait du se contenir.

En cinquième année, avec la brigade d'Ombrage, il avait adoré distribuer punitions par-dessus punitions. Surtout à Harry et à Ron. Après tout, ils avaient le loisir d'être avec elle presque à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, cela justifiait amplement leurs heures de retenues!

Il avait refusé longtemps de s'avouer qu'il était _attiré _par elle, mais depuis son adhésion au mouvement de Voldemort, il ne lui restait plus que cette attraction à laquelle il avait succombé, l'aimant qu'incarnait Hermione pour lui.

Et même si c'était honteux, même s'il ne l'avouerait que sous la torture (et encore!), il lui semblait que _ce qu'il ressentait _pour elle depuis des années s'apparentait à de … l'amour.

Mais bien sûr, que c'était étrange ! Bien sûr, qu'il ne cessait jamais de la tourmenter, de la ridiculiser, cruellement, en souriant.

Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était de vivre avec un père mangemort. Et avec une mère pour ainsi dire morte : elle s'était éteinte depuis bien longtemps.

C'était étrange, de devoir prôner des idées qu'il ne partageait pas, sans se questionner. De répéter des discours préfabriqués, et d'essuyer le sang sur ses mains pour les tâcher la minute suivante d'un autre sang.

_Ça_, c'était étrange.

Et cruel.

Alors, si au milieu de cet enfer, de ce merdier dans lequel il évoluait et qu'il ne cesserait **jamais** d'être, si une _seule_ personne pouvait lui faire tenir le coup, bien qu'elle en soit inconsciente, qu'est-ce que son origine ou son sang changeait dans les faits ? QU'EST-CE QUE CELA CHANGEAIT?

Un bruit sourd le tira de ses pensées. Ron s'était levé, prêt à se battre, si Draco en croyait au poing levé qu'il lui brandissait sous le nez.

« Harry n'est pas mort, Malfoy. Et il te tuera de ses mains avant de crever, tu peux me croire sur parole! »

Draco eut envie de lui sourire, mais il se contint. Le gryffondor était presque touchant dans son interprétation de meilleur ami protecteur. Mais il ne connaissait rien à la _vraie _guerre, celle où son héros naviguait en ce moment, la _vraie _guerre, bien loin de ce qu'il avait entrevu à Poudlard l'an passé.

La _vraie _guerre, celle qui l'empêchait de dormir…

« Oh, j'ai _peur_ ! Ça suffit, Weasley. J'étais venu chercher Granger, le professeur Flitwitch veut la voir. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda la jeune femme, clairement sur la défensive. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle recula un peu sur sa banquette. _Comme elle était belle_…Draco se gifla mentalement.

« Pour notre nomination de préfet en chef, pauvre goule. Allez, suis-moi. Vous retrouverez bien vite les bras de ton preux chevalier, n'ayez crainte, gente dame! »

Elle esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire qui, si Ron ne sembla pas l'apercevoir, eut l'effet d'une bombe sur Draco. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire ! En refermant la porte, il aperçut Blaise Zabini plus loin, qui s'achetait des friandises. Il allait devoir rester égal à lui-même avec Hermione, si jamais cet idiot remarquait que Draco était aimable avec elle, cela pouvait être fatal pour elle…et pour lui.

Il prit son air le plus haïssable, et en se maudissant intérieurement, entreprit de malmener la jeune femme.

« Après les cicatrices, c'est les tâches de rousseur qui te branchent, Granger ? »

Il la vit se raidir. Ses épaules se redressèrent et elle stoppa brusquement son pas. Elle se retourna et Draco fut une fois de plus déstabilisé par la couleur ambrée de ses yeux, qui cette fois, lui lançait des flèches de colère.

« Ça me _branche_ certainement plus que les marques des ténèbres, Malfoy. »

Il lui sourit, ne trouvant rien de mieux à répliquer.

« Évidemment. »

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il savait le regard de Blaise braqué sur lui et la lionne, il lui fallait _réellement _répondre à sa pique. Il se décida enfin, en l'implorant mentalement de lui pardonner. En une fraction de secondes, il utilisa l'avantage de sa force pour la plaquer le long du mur. Comme il ne pouvait pas impunément la violenter dans le Poudlard Express, il changea son attitude menaçante en une aguicheuse. Il eut une pensée pour Pansy, qui aurait sans doute vendu sa mère au diable pour se trouver à la place d'Hermione en ce moment.

« Si tu veux tout savoir… »

Il frotta son bassin contre le sien, en espérant tout de même qu'elle ne remarquerait pas l'effet incontrôlable de sa proximité contre la sienne. Il baissa la voix, pour n'obtenir plus qu'un murmure.

Mais malgré les apparences, il continuait silencieusement à la supplier de comprendre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire dépassait _tout_ ce qu'il s'était autorisé à lui dire depuis qu'il la connaissait.

« On chuchote parmi les mangemorts qu'avant de t'achever, celui qui en aura la chance devra t'enfoncer bien profondément sa _baguette_, histoire de te montrer quel côté des forces tu aurais du choisir. Tu sais, avec un talent magique si _naturel_, tu dois savoir faire autre chose aussi… »

Sa réaction fut immédiate, et il accueillit avec soulagement sa gifle, et ensuite son poing, qu'elle lui balança à la figure.

La douleur physique ne dura qu'un temps, mais il sut, au moment où elle hurla, qu'il n'oublierai jamais celle mentale qu'elle lui infligea, sans le savoir.

« TU N'ES QU'UN ENFOIRÉ, MALFOY ! »

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Et bien, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ! _

_Je vous avais prévenu, cette fic ne sera pas tendre et mielleuse comme celles qui pullulent sur ce site. Après tout ,y'en a marre, des histoires à l'eau de rose ! _

_Un pairing HG/DM mérite une bonne intrigue et le respect de leur caractère respectif !_

_À bientôt pour la suite, ça ne devrait pas tarder ... : )_

_Ah, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont les amis des auteurs de fic !! ; )_

_Merci, _

_Gros bisous du Québec qui s'éveille sous le joli soleil du printemps,_

_Vengeresse_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapitre 2 : L'Excuse du Cobra

**Bonjour,bonjour, amis lecteurs : )**

**Mon problème d'ordinateur est enfin règlé et c'est avec joie que je vous poste la suite de cette fic ! J'espère ne pas tomber dans le mielleux trop rapidement, enfin, vous comprendrez plus de choses dans le second chapitre 2 : )**

**Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, **

**ENJOY IT : )**

**Chapitre 2 : L'excuse du cobra**

Elle avait passé la nuit à sangloter, perdue dans ses couvertures comme dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait supporté de rester dans la même pièce que lui durant l'assermentation, ni comment elle avait réussi à ne pas souffler mot de l'incident à Ron.

Elle avait plaidé la fatigue, l'énervement de la rentrée, l'exigence des cours qui commenceraient dès demain, son obligation de donner l'exemple, bref, pleins de _bonnes _raisons que l'ancienne Hermione aurait servi sur un plateau d'argent pour justifier qu'elle doive aller dormir si hâtivement.

Tous avaient accepté ses excuses, sachant que l'absence d'Harry lui pesait beaucoup.

Ils n'avaient en fait aucune idée de la véritable raison de ses tourments.

Depuis trois heures déjà, elle repassait en boucle la scène et elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la haine évidente que Draco lui avait communiquée en paroles n'était pas présente dans son regard ; lui, il s'excusait des mots que sa bouche prononçait.

Elle qui avait affronté mille et un dangers, elle devait bien se l'avouer : elle était effrayée. Effrayée que des mangemorts puissent comploter son viol, bien que plus que sa mort. Elle avait su, dès ses onze ans, qu'en étant la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, son espérance de vie chutait drastiquement.

Mais elle ignorait que six ans plus tard, après avoir frôlé la mort et vu mourir, ce serait bien plus ce qui la précède qu'elle craindrait que la mort en elle-même.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Les menaces de Draco étaient trop explicites pour ne pas être sérieuses. C'était la première fois qu'il y allait si fort, et il avait atteint son but. Elle était paralysée par une peur sans nom, par une force qui l'empêchait de faire un pas, qui l'empêchait d'aller se plaindre en haut lieu.

Que lui restait-il à faire ? Elle devrait dès demain sortir de sa chambre, qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec elle-même, fort heureusement. Et c'était bien assez, ce soir ! Elle avait drapé le grand miroir qui faisait face à son lit, pour ne pas y voir son reflet. Elle se trouvait affreuse en temps normal, que dire de ce soir !

Le comble de l'ironie, c'était la proximité de la chambre de Draco : devant la sienne. Une simple porte la séparait de son prédateur, une simple porte qu'elle avait barricadée magiquement. Elle l'avait entendu entrer, tout à l'heure. Elle s'était posté près de la porte, baguette à la main, prête à contrer ses attaques, si attaques il devait y avoir. Tout pour sauver sa peau.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait laisser Draco fréquenter encore Poudlard, comment on pouvait laisser Draco être préfet en chef et disposer d'un appartement privé, quand on savait qu'il avait été mandaté l'année précédente pour tuer Dumbledore !

On avait au moins eu la décence de destituer Severus Rogue, le réel meurtrier du bien-aimé directeur. Il…

On frappa à la porte trois coups secs.

Et Hermione fondit de nouveau en larmes, connaissant déjà l'identité de ce visiteur nocturne.

Mécaniquement, son corps s'extirpa des couvertures et s'approcha de la porte.

« Va-t'en, Mangemort. »

Sa voix était froide, dénudée d'émotion, mis à part cette haine viscérale qui l'habitait désormais.

Un peu étouffée, elle distingua néanmoins clairement ce que Malfoy lui répondit.

« Laisse-moi te parler, je voudrai…m'excuser. »

Elle secoua la tête, bien qu'inutilement, puisqu'il ne la voyait pas.

« J'ai dis : va-t'en, Mangemort. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Granger, ne fais pas l'enfant, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi entrer, sinon je n'aurai comme autre choix que d'utiliser…la _force_. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Sa paralysie était de retour. Elle eut de la difficulté à bouger les lèvres, pour lui répondre.

« Et ça, j'ai eu la preuve que tu en étais capable… »

Draco commençait à s'impatienter, Hermione le savait. Et bien qu'elle doute qu'il sache comment contrecarrer les sorts complexes qu'elle avait administrés à la pauvre porte, elle libéra l'accès, et retourna se blottir sous les couvertures.

Elle entendit le déclic de la poignée, et le bruit de pas sur son plancher. Elle sentit le lit s'écraser quand Draco s'y assis et en fut certaine quand le matelas grinça tandis qu'il tentait de se mettre à son aise.

« Euh…Granger…Je sais que tu es sous les couvertures, tu en es consciente? »

Hermione remua la tête, il prit ce geste pour un oui.

« Alors, pourrais-tu en sortir ? »

Elle remua encore la tête, mais n'esquissa aucun autre mouvement. Il prit ce second geste pour un non.

« Pourquoi? »

Zut. Elle devait parler, maintenant. Plus moyen d'y échapper. Elle toussota légèrement et prit une grande inspiration, en souhaitant que sa voix paraisse assurée et totalement décontractée.

« Parce que tu me fais peur. »

Draco garda le silence durant quelques minutes, qui parurent aux yeux d'Hermione une éternité. C'était bien la première fois en six ans qu'il la voyait si diminué, si vulnérable. Jamais elle ne s'était _abaissé _à démontrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, encore moins à lui, le terrible Draco Malfoy ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu vent, depuis le temps, d'une peur de Mademoiselle Granger.

Et voilà que ce soir, après qu'il l'ait malmené sans vergogne, elle se confiait à lui, tout simplement, sans artifice, ni tabou. Qu'elle s'ouvrait à celui qui l'effrayait, certes. Mais elle s'ouvrait tout de même. Et il en fut profondément bouleversé.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce sera dur, mais évite-moi, et évite tous les autres serpentards. Ne te promène jamais seule près des cachots, car même armée, tu n'es pas à l'abri. Parle à Weasley de notre incartade, il viendra me démolir la figure, mais je le mérite. Assure-toi de toujours être avec lui. Tiens, sors avec lui, s'il le faut ! Mais…Gran…Hermione, sois prudente. Mes menaces étaient sérieuses. Et malgré les apparences, je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

Le matelas reprit sa forme originelle, elle sut qu'il s'était levé quand elle l'entendit en plus craquer. Les bruits de pas s'évanouirent au même moment où le déclic de la poignée résonna de nouveau dans la pièce.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, qui lui parurent cette fois quelques secondes, tant les pensées se bousculaient à une vitesse infernale dans sa tête. Elle pointa le haut de son corps hors des draps, timidement.

Rien.

Il était parti.

Elle enleva les couvertures, s'approcha du miroir et d'un geste brusque, enleva le drap qui le recouvrait.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, malgré ses yeux bouffis, ses joues rougies, ses traits tirés, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que jamais, elle se trouva belle.

Belle, et heureuse d'être en vie.


End file.
